The generalization of the NFC technology on devices such smartphones, tablets, computers or set-top-boxes opens a high number of applications on these devices, and it is often the case that the same device comprises several applications using the NFC interface. As a consequence, the hardware layer of the device in charge of the communication via the NFC reader must determine to which application, among the plurality of applications loaded into the device, the data acquired through the NFC interface should be communicated.